


Book him, Danno. Murder one  1/1

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cheesy over the top detective novel type AU. This also features one of the major characters as a bad guy who gets what is coming to him in the end. (Not a death fic but there is a death mentioned in passing that is a major plot point.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book him, Danno. Murder one  1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 11-30-2006. The title obviously comes from the original Hawaii Five-O.
> 
> Ronon Dex is mentioned in passing - fair warning he is dead.

Cameron Mitchell looked at his partner through his rain slick truck window and he knew tonight was the night he’d get the proof he needed. He’d been gathering information for a while but this…this was the nail in the coffin. He’d known Sheppard was as dirty as the day was long, but I.A. told him that he needed solid proof. It had disgusted him, but he knew the rules and he knew how to play the game. He made nice and Sheppard didn’t have a clue how much he hated him. How much he would give to be able to put two in the back of his head. Just like he'd done to Dex.

He’d never wanted Sheppard as a partner, especially since he considered it the rat bastard’s fault that Dex died. Cameron repressed a shudder at the mere thought of the filthy, dank alley where it’d happened three years ago. He remembered the call. How his stomach had dropped out so quickly he’d gagged and fell to his knees in disbelief. He closed his eyes for a moment and he could still see Dex sprawled out in the squalor some homeless guy called home. What was left of his face and hair matted with blood and brain matter splattered on the dirty stonewalls.

It had taken him months to recover; Dex had been his best friend since high school. They had bonded while beating the shit out of one another over a girl they had found out was a worthless player. In the end, they’d paid some loser to buy them a six-pack and that was it. They’d joined the academy together, made detective with in months of each other and were finally paired because they were the perfect team. No one had a better solve rate than they’d had. But that was gone now and tonight he would make it right.

He took another sip of the half-cold too weak sludge the gas station on the corner had the balls to call coffee and winced. He waited till Sheppard was taking money from the little Czech bookie, snapped a few pictures and waited.

Zelenka wasn’t a bad guy, he ran numbers but it was more of a hobby than anything. in fact he was convinced the man was just bored. The man was a genius and held more than a dozen patents. The wiry little shit certainly didn’t need the money. Cameron had been stunned when the shorter man had shown up on his doorstep. Shepard was offering ‘protection’ to the neighborhood. The odd thing, Zelenka wasn’t ratting Sheppard out for his own safety. It was for his friend, one Doctor Rodney McKay, who despite appearances was no coward. The good Doctor had told Sheppard to shove his protection. He’d even slammed the door in the other man’s face. Sheppard had in turn given him a black eye and one week to reconsider ‘or else’; that deadline that ended today.

Now all Cameron had to do was catch Sheppard in the act and the man was making it all too easy. Sheppard didn’t seem to care he was out in the open, that anyone could see his actions. He acted as if he were invincible. He wasn’t though and Cameron was going to make sure the man went down and hard. Sheppard walked out of Zelenka’s and headed around the corner to McKay’s apartment. Zelenka’s popped out the door and gave him the thumb’s up. He withheld a chuckle. The man was likable even if he was a crook.

Cameron waited a moment before getting out of his truck and heading after the man he hated. He nodded to Zelenka as he rounded the corner and watched Sheppard knock on McKay’s door. This was it. Cameron grabbed his radio ready to call for back up the second it went down. He waited as Sheppard knocked on McKay’s door again.

The door opened slowly and Cameron caught his first good look at the doctor. Huh, not bad, but he didn’t look like the type to stand up to a shake down. But there he was arguing with Sheppard, matching Sheppard word for word and movement for movement. Shepard seemed to have had enough because he reached out, grabbed the Doctor’s shirt and shove him against the wall.

Time for him to make his move. He called it in and quietly, but quickly headed toward the men.

“Look, Doc, I am getting sick of this. Pay me, and pay me now or this time I’ll do more than blacken your eye.” Sheppard smacked him against the wall again to emphasize his point. Cameron started to rush up and pull Sheppard off McKay but the Doctor’s actions made him stop. The man was laughing.

“Do you really think you scare me? I know who you are, but do you know who and what I am?” The Doctor’s face went cold. “I have an I.Q high enough for four men exactly like you. Not to mention, the fact that I can literally make you disappear. I have the Canadian Government, the NSA and a bunch of other agencies that are identified with only letters calling me night and day. They are scarier then you will ever be. In fact, if I called them, and I could, they would end you.” Cameron shook his head and smiled, wow that doctor had balls. He could see Sheppard wavering and his grip slacking. But then the doctor went too far, his look went from confident to smug and Sheppard went off.

“I don’t give a shit who you know.” He shoved McKay into his apartment, pulled out his gun and stepped in. Cameron shot into motion taking the steps two at a time and making there before the door shut.

“Drop it, Sheppard!” Cameron snarled. McKay was on the floor and Sheppard was standing over him. Cameron wanted to take the other man in but he wanted to shoot him too. Sheppard turned around at the sound of his voice.

“Mitchell, you fuck. You are just as bad as that asshole Dex.” Sheppard looked over toward McKay, who was attempting to get up and kicked him back to the floor. “He was in my face; he wouldn’t stay out of my business.” Sheppard laughed. “He was so easy to kill too, I lead him around by the nose and when they made me your partner I fucking flipped. Irony man. You got to love it. Now I get to kill you, and this pathetic fuck on the floor too.”

“I don’t think so.” Cameron heard his back up running down the alley and from the panicked look on Sheppard’s fact he did too. “You’re going to jail.” Sheppard’s face turned red and he lurched forward, at the same time McKay moved quicker than Cameron could have ever imagined he could and kicked Sheppard in the knee.

“Aaarrggghhh!” Sheppard went down, screaming and clutching his knee. Cameron quickly grabbed Sheppard, flipped him over as roughly as he could, making sure he kicked the already injured knee as he did, and cuffed him. He’d finished just as his back up enter the room.

“Great timing guys, thanks.” Cameron grimly handed over Sheppard’s gun before walking over to McKay and offering him a hand up.

McKay was slightly flushed and Cameron could see he was shaking. “You alright?”

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine.” McKay finally looked at him instead of at the officers taking a very vocal Sheppard away. “Oh, hey, I’m Rodney.” He reached out and shook Cameron’s hand. “Thanks. Perfect timing too, although I wouldn’t have minded hitting him another time.”

Cameron laughed. “Yeah, me too but…” he shrugged.

“Your name, he called you Mitchell. So?” Rodney was looking him over and Cameron was surprised to find he didn’t mind it in the least.

“Detective Cameron Mitchell.” Cameron felt his face growing warm. Rodney was just staring at him.

“Cameron.” Rodney cocked his head and gave him a crooked grin. “So you wanna go for coffee?”

“Ah…”Stunned was a mild description for what Cameron was feeling. He shrugged and grinned. The guy was kinda hot, and he was a pistol. “Sure, but I have hours of paper work ahead of me, and you have a statement to make.”

“Oh, right. So after?” Rodney looked around and grabbed a jacket of a nearby chair as he spoke.

“Works for me.” Cameron ushered him out the front door.

Rodney stopped in his tracks, turned around and Cameron bumped into him. Rodney had an odd expression, stuck his hands in his pockets than grinned. “So, after you get Sheppard to the station you get your handcuffs back, right?”

Cameron threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun.”


End file.
